Lemari sapu cinta sasunaru
by lio48
Summary: sasuke dan naruto terjebak berdua di lemari sapu! gara gara kebodohan naruto jadi kejebak berdua. ternyata teman temannya udah ngerencanain ini semua! Fic kedua dari vee *yay* *tumpengan* T,Romance, Sasuke U. Naruto N. HAPPY READING MINNA


**Disclaimer : *nunjuk om Mashashi Kishimoto***

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze**

**Genre : Romance **

**WARNING!**

******OOC, freak, miss typos, etc.**

******YAOI~**

**HAPPY READING MINNA ! **

* * *

_01.03PM_

Sasuke sedang serius belajar untuk masuk Universitas Konoha di kamarnya, ketika naruto membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya dengan kasar. sasuke tetap tidak menghiraukannya sampai naruto berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Sedang belajar?" tanya naruto berbasa basi.

"Ya. seperti yang kau lihat saat ini dobe," jawab sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang sedang dia baca sekarang.

"Kau kan pintar teme? untuk apa belajar? dan aku juga yakin bahwa kau akan mendapat nilai bagus— tidak maksudku, nilai tertinggi" cibir naruto.

"Hn. sekarang biarkan aku sendiri" ucap naruto ketus.

"Tidak. kau harus ikut aku" ucap naruto sambil menarik tangan sasuke agar bangkit dari posisi nya yang dari 5 jam tadi tetap seperti itu.

"Aku menolak" jawab sasuke enteng.

"ayolah teme, ada sesuatu yang penting. dan aku butuh bantuanmu" ucap naruto dengan jurus _puppy dog eyes_ terbaiknya.

sasuke menatap naruto dengan _Deathglare_ terbaiknya tapi sepertinya naruto tidak mempedulikan tatapannya.dan akhirnya sasuke hanya diam sedangkan tangannya di tarik oleh _'calon uke-nya'._

'_Hh_._ dia kan bodoh dan tidak peka. percuma saja di beri deathglare dariku'_ pikir sasuke dalam hati.

"Baiklah... sekarang kemana kau mengajakku pergi dobe?" tanya sasuke yang sedang mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi rumahnya kepada naruto.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawab naruto dengan cengiran lima jari nya.

XXX

"Toko kue? kau menarikku paksa hanya karena ingin di temani makan kue?" bentak sasuke pada naruto

"Kenapa memangnya? setidaknya toko ini lebih baik dari pada di kamarmu sambil menatapmu yang sedang konsentrasi untuk belajar" cicit naruto

"Seharusnya sekarang aku belajar dengan tenang dirumah" ucap sasuke menggerutu ketika mereka menunggu pesanan kue masing masing.

"Oi berhentilah menggerutu, dan nikmatilah temee~" ucap naruto senang.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menggerutu dobe. kau membuang waktuku yang berharga hanya untuk menemanimu makan kue. dan satu lagi aku tau trik mu itu dobe, setelah makan kue ini, pasti kau akan ke kamar mandi dan menyuruhku membayar ini semua" sinis sasuke.

"Hey hey tenang dulu dong teme, A-aku tidak akan ke toilet baka-teme. aku hanya mengajakmu mengawasi wanita yang aku suka saja, karena tadi pagi ino bilang padaku, dia mendapat ajakan dari seseorang yang lebih tampan darikuuuuu..." histeris naruto

Tak lama kemudian pesanan Kue rasa jeruk naruto dan jus tomat sasuke datang. mereka makan dalam diam. sibuk pada pikiran diri sendiri. naruto yang sibuk mengawasi gadis yang dia suka—Haruno sakura. gadis bersurai rambut pink ini membuatnya jatuh terlena, meskipun bertolak berkali kali. naruto tetap bersikeras untuk menjadikannya miliknya. sedangkan sasuke? dia menikmati jus tomatnya sambil melihat wajah naruto yang serius sedang memantau gerak gerik sakura.

"Dobe, kau ternyata benar benar bodoh,"

"Apanya?"

"Sudah jelas gadis pink itu menolakmu mentah mentah, tetapi kau tetap saja menyukainya. cari yang lain saja" kata sasuke gugup. _'bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku jika kau masih mencintai gadis pink itu naruto?'_

"Tidak semudah itu teme!"

"Aku pulang." kata sasuke tegas sambil meletakkan gelas bekas jus tomat yang sudah dia minum habis. *sasuke kelaparan ya? dia mulai lapar, dia mulai lapar, dia mulai lapar~* -di chidori-

"Hei jangan pergi dulu, kenapa kau begitu marah sih? jangan jangan ..."

"Tidak seperti yang kau kira dobe, aku menyukai orang lain, hanya saja orang itu benar benar bodoh sampai tidak bisa merasakan rasa ku ini. aku tak tau apakah sikapku ini yang membuatnya tak mengerti. atau dia sangat bodoh sampai tak menyadari itu" panjang—lebar sasuke

"Wah, panjang sekali kau bicara sasuke hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas" kata naruto kagum. sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Baiklah dobe kura—"

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAA?! sakura-chan sudah tak ada di tempatnya! bagaimana ini temeeeee. gara gara kau mengajakku bicara aku jadi kehilangan jejaknyaaa. ayo kita cari temeee" paksa naruto sambil menarik tangan sasuke dengan kasar. sasuke pasrah tangannya di tarik oleh _'calon uke-nya_' [Lagi]

Naruto menarik tangan sasuke sembari membayar kue dan jus yang dia pesan. dengan cepat naruto dan sasuke [yang masih di tarik tangannya =="] mengejar sakura yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda tak di kenal itu, tapi pintu toko itu sedang dipenuhi rombongan pelanggan sehingga naruto mencoba mencari pintu lain untuk keluar sebelum buruannya kabur terlalu jauh. Naruto melihat sebuah pintu di bagian belakang toko dan langsung menarik sasuke ke sana karena naruto mengira itu adalah pintu belakang. Dia membuka pintu itu dan mendorong sasuke untuk melalui pintu itu kemudian naruto sendiri juga melalui pintu itu lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya dan langsung menabrak punggung sasuke yang berdiri di depannya.

"Dobe, apa maksud dari semua ini, ini lemari sapu bodoh!"

"Go—gomen sasuke. aku kira pintu lemari ini pintu keluar"

Naruto segera berbalik untuk membuka pintunya, sedangkan sasuke berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Te—teme.."

"Hn"

"Ja—jangan marah"

"Ada apa? Kalau kau tak mau aku marah, jangan membuatku marah dobe" jawab sasuke datar

"Te—teme! aku serius!"

"Apakah wajahku menunjukkan bahwa aku sedang bercanda _usuratonkachi_? kenapa tidak kau buka pintunya? cepat buka!" desak sasuke tidak sabar.

"Pi—pintunya tak mau terbuka" kata naruto sedih

"Apa? sini biar aku yang mencoba" kata sasuke sambil bertukar posisi dengan naruto.

—Cklek—Cklek cklek— *bener nggak bunyinya gitu ._.*

"Hh" ucap sasuke bernafas berat

"Kenapa sasuke? susah kan?" kata naruto lesu

"Pintunya tidak bisa di buka dari dalam. hanya bisa di buka dari dalam." kata sasuke senang.

"Oh. A—APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"Diamlah dobe. kau sangat berisik,"

Sasuke tersadar karena bisa merasakan nafas hangat milik naruto, mereka hanya berjarak 3 cm. dan ruangan yang remang remang. benar benar situasi yang sempurna.

"Kita harus menunggu seseorang dari luar membukanya" kata sasuke datar.

"Huh, kenapa aku harus terjebak berdua denganmu sih" kata naruto ketus.

"Hey, kau yang membuatku terjebak disini bodoh, kenapa kau menyalahkanku?"

"Aku kan hanya menga—" tiba tiba kata kata naturo terputus karena ada sesuatu yang merangkak di kaki nya. sontak naruto langsung memeluk sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya hanya diam sambil berusaha untuk tidak 'menerjang' calon uke-nya sebelum dia menyatakan cinta nya.

_'betapa inginnya aku menarik dagunya, kemudian menciumnya. meskipun hanya ciuman sekilas' _batin sasuke sinting.

Naruto yang tersadar karena kelepasan memeluk sahabatnya yang sudah lama ia sukai ini seketika wajahnya memerah.

"Maafkan aku tadi ada se—suatu..." sasuke yang tidak bisa berfikir jernih karena melihat wajah naruto yang memerah, yang membuat wajah naruto semakin manis, menundukkan wajahnya *karena di fic vee ini sasuke lebih tinggi daripada naruto -3-* kemudian menekan bibir ranum naruto pada bibir sasuke. naruto yang kaget dan bingung karena aksi sasuke hanya bisa membalas ciumannya.

Sasuke serasa meledak akan kegembiraan karena naruto membalas ciumannya, seketika sasuke memeluk pinggang naruto untuk memperdalam ciumannya. naruto yang merasa ciumannya mendalam pun akhirnya mengerti. dan langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sasuke.

_'apa yang kulakukan! aku menciumnya! Eh tidak, dia yang menciumku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? mendorongnya? menamparnya? menendangnya? membunuhnya? berteriak minta tolong? Tapi bukankan aku juga menginginkan ini?' _batin naruto dalam hati.

_'apa yang kulakukan! aku benar benar menciumnya! aku kehilangan kontrol. sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada persahabatan ini. dan mulai melamarnya setelah ciuman ini berakhir' _tekad sasuke.

**END.**

* * *

****Omake

Kiba, neji, sakura, sasori [orang asing yang di maksud naruto tadi] ino, tenten tertawa nista. akhirnya rencana mereka menyatukan Sasuke—Naruto yang malu akan mengatakannya hanya karena ingin melindungi persahabatan mereka, akhirnya bersatu dan shikamaru yang sedang tidur ngiler di pojok ruangan *di bunuh shikamaru*

**TRUE END.**

* * *

Fyuh akhirnya selesai One shoot Sasunaru! Vee paling suka nulis Sasunaru soalnya mereka itu lucu meskipun sasuke nya nggak lucu *di chidori* *tepar* abaikan.

maaf kalo sasuke atau naruto disini OOC u,u

abisnya vee gak pandai buat cerita, tapi sering bayangin gitu. jadi punya pikiran buat di tulis. biar kalian semua tau apa sih yang vee pikirin *senyum mesum*

Maaf kalo pendek. nanti vee buat yang lebih panjang

ARIGATOU BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW FIC VEE YANG SEBELUMNYA~ *ciumin satu satu*

Sasuke : author newbie aja belagu. tutup sana!

Vee : dasar es! tunggu bentar ngapa!

OKE MINNA. TOLONG REVIEW YA! KALO BISA FAV! KALO BISA CEBURIN DIRI KE JURANG TAK BERDASAR -di gebukin- yang terakhir abaikan. pokoknya

ARIGATOU! hope u like minna ( ^ ^ )~

-Vee


End file.
